


An Evil Heart

by Hello21



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would say that Lilian, the Evil Queen, has no heart. That she is empty and heartless as she is beautiful. They would be wrong of course. Lilian is capable of loving. She is capable of caring. She is capable of remorse. Lilian Queen without a doubt has a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evil Heart

Lilian Queen. The Evil Queen. The Terror of the Lands. The Mirror Witch. Fairest of them all.

Lilian stared at the body. _She was a threat. She was going to destroy you. How can you allow someone like her to live? You are the one who should be the fairest of them all. You are meant to be the ruler of them all. They should all fear and love you. She was in your way._

Lilian swallowed as she tried to blink back her tears. She had done it, she had finally done it. This was a moment of triumph, not a moment of despair. The body was only a few steps away from her, but truthfully Lilian felt like she was miles away from it. It was surreal _. Do not wallow, this is a victory. Now we can continue with our plans. Now all the kingdoms will fall one by one. They will either bow to you or die._

The body looked awkward as it laid lifeless on the ground. She did not look peaceful, nor did it look like she was sleeping. She looked dead. The legs looked twisted and mangled and her arms were not any better. There was blood pooling around her dark hair, where her head hit the ground. The apple she had bitten was gone. It must have rolled somewhere.

Lilian could still see it falling from her hand as she bit into it. Lilian closed her eyes, trying to regain herself. But all Lilian could see was the surprise on her face, the confusion in her eyes, as the poison quickly entered her body. It had happened so quickly, but for Lilian is was as though time froze just for her. She should be savoring this moment. _The last opposition to your rule is done away with. You are free. No one can stop you now. You are the most powerful person in the world. You are the fairest of them all._

Lilian choked back some tears. Was this what she wanted? She had spent years wanting power. Wanting control. Wanting respect. Wanting admiration. Wanting love. She had wanted to make them all pay. They had wanted an evil queen, so they could have their precious fairy tale. She had promised that they would regret it. That she would give them an evil queen that they could have never imagined. She would be such a queen that even the original one would pale in comparison. Generations upon generations of fairytales would fear her name. All when thinking of the evil queen, would think of her from now on. People would run from her own children, run from her grandchildren, just because they were related to her.

Lilian had found her ancestor’s old mirror. The mirror who chose the fairest of them all. It was not enough though. Lilian got more and more mirrors, mirrors of every enchantment. Mirrors with haunted souls trapped inside of them. Living mirrors, creatures that survived in their mirror realm. Mirrors that advised and guided her. Mirrors who taught her magic that no one had ever seen before. Mirrors that became her closest companions. Mirrors to rule the world and mirrors to admire herself and all her glory.

Lilian’s story was not going to end after a poisoned apple. Yet, here she was.

She was still so beautiful. Pale skin and dark hair, the only thing that really stood out to Lilian was that her lips were pale. So very pale. So very dead. _Victory. Success. Triumphant. Power._

She was dead. Lilian had killed her. The poison had been her most toxic concoction ever. Not even true love’s kiss would wake her up. Nothing would ever wake her up. She was dead, but she would never rot. She would still stay beautiful and lovely. Dead.

The Evil Queen walked toward the body and then knelt down right next to it. She brushed her fingers across the body’s pale cheeks. They were still warm, still warm from the blood and life that was coursing through them mere moments ago. Lilian could not hold back her tears anymore.

Lilian lifted up the young girl’s head, cradling her whole entire upward body in her arms and on her lap. _Victory. You are unstoppable now. She was weak. How dare they even compare her to you. She betrayed you. She deserved to die._

Lilian did not want this. Did she? This wasn’t her victory. This was her torture, this was her punishment.

She brushed the young girl’s hair out of her face, to look at her more closely. The blood from where she had hit her head was already starting to dry. Flakes of it dried in loose strands of purple and maroon hair.

“Raven? Sweetie, please wake up. Please.”

Lilian could still remember when Raven was little. So small with her little pudgy legs and her little chubby cheeks. Raven used to love her. Raven used to love magic, their magic. Raven used to want to be exactly like Lilian at one point. When did that change? When did those lovely purple eyes filled with hatred? When did they become so defiant? When did Raven start to hide her true self from her? When did her daughter stop loving her?

Lilian never wanted this. Never once had she even thought of hurting her precious little Raven. Her sweet baby girl. _Victory. Triumphant. Power. It is all yours now. All of it. No one would even think of opposing your rule. You are the one true Queen. The fairest of them all._

Lilian held tighter to Raven’s body. Her body heaving as she violently cried.

“Raven. Oh, Raven. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. Why did you do it? Why? Raven? Please, Raven.” Lilian grip on Raven tighten, her whole entire body was shaking. “Raven, I’m so sorry.”

She could her people coming closer. Their heavy footstep pounding on the stone floors. Lilian had no idea who those footsteps belonged to who. Her loyal army of ogres, goblins, and other bad guys. The students of the high school, trying to look for a safe place hide. A kingdom’s army. _It does not matter. You are invincible. Unstoppable. All shall bow to you._

Still Lilian knew she should be leaving. She was in no place to fight. Place? Was that all her own daughter’s death meant to her? Was that it? A few days from now, would she be fine? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

“Your evilness.”

Lilian looked up. Her loyal first commander, Thagrub, stood there in the arched opening waiting for her orders. He was certainly not the largest ogre, nor the most cruel or violent, but he was loyal and was smart, for an ogre. Lilian had enough useless meat bags, who were just as kind as they were loyal. Lilian didn’t need cruelty for her first ranking generals and commanders, she needed loyalty and strength. To keep her armies in check. Thagrub was stilling looking at her. Still waiting for orders. _You have all the power, but remember power comes and goes. You have to reaffirm your power, your will, your strength. Show everyone why you need to be feared. Loved. Admire. Respected. Show them why there should only be one ruler, one crown that should only be on your beautiful head._

Perhaps he thought it was odd. Odd that the most evil person in their world was sitting on the ground, holding the dead body of her daughter, and crying. Perhaps he was even questioning his loyalty to her. Perhaps he was thinking that she was weak and helpless. That with one hit from his massive club, he could be The Ogre King of All. Lilian glared up at him and her back straighten with pride as he and several of his personal soldiers took a step back. Good. Excellent. _You have all the power._

Lilian stood up and brushed off her dress. She looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. A useless mirror, no enchantments, but still a mirror. Still a beautiful mirror that held her beautiful reflection. Lilian wipe her face of all tears, admiring how the wateriness made her eyes appear brighter. She ran her fingers through her hair. She always had such lovely hair. _Such lovely hair, but all of your features our lovely. You lips are the perfect shade of red, not that disgusting and obnoxious shade of red. Your nose is small and dainty, but your jaw is strong. Your eyes make the most brilliant amethysts dull. Beautiful. A master piece. Radiant. Exquisite._

“Your majesty?”

“How do I look Thagrub? And be honest.”

“You look magnificent, my queen.” Thagrub said without missing a beat. “You are the most beautiful creature in all of the lands, no one can even begin to compare to your beauty.”

Lilian looked past Thagrub and his words of admiration and looked to his soldiers.

“Amazing.”

“My eyes burn in your presence.”

“You are glorious.”

They all clamored on about her. Lilian found herself smiling. This is what she wanted. Respect. Power. Admiration. Loyalty. Fear….Love. She looked down at her daughter. She felt her throat tighten at the sight of her. _Weak. Useless. Do not lose what you have just gained._

“Thagrub.”

“Yes, your most gloriousness, your wretchedness, your….:

“Enough.” Lilian snapped, stopping Thagrub in mid praise. “We are leaving, this place has no purpose for me anymore.”

“No more purpose?” Thagrub questioned.

“Legacy day is over. No one took their pledge, no one sealed their destiny of happily ever after. There are no more happily ever afters. The story can end anyway. It can end with me as the ruler. It will end that way. They can’t stop me now. No one can.

“Of course, your majesty. Sek and Tog, prepare the evil one her carriage.”

“Yes, sir,” Sek or Tog replied, Lilian had no idea who was who.

“Thagrub, take my daughter.” Lilian said as she walked toward the door.

“Of course.” Thagrub said, giving his club a goblin solider. 

“Be very careful.”

“Of course.”

Lilian started walking down the hall, toward the entrance. It had been years since she had been to this school, but she still remembered. Lilian found herself beaming behind her perfect scowl. Students, teachers, and random soldiers cowered away from her. Thagrub was right behind her, careful holding Raven in both of his arms. The rest of Thagrub’s soldiers attacked and shrieked at all who they passed by. Terrifying everyone even further

Lilian starting throwing hexes and curses. Some of them were aimed at those she was actually passing. Other were not aimed at anyone, just there to validate their fear of her. _Power. Victory. Fear. Everything is yours. You are the one true ruler. The most powerful sorceress._

_You are the fairest of them all without a doubt.  
_


End file.
